Maldito Malfoy
by ARTHURIANA
Summary: SLASH "Entonces Harry lo vio,estaba bailando sensualmente vestido con un sexy pantalón rojo,una gran cantidad de collares adornaban su torso desnudo,manchas de sangre llenaban su cuerpo y sus ojos azules ensombrecidos por el maquillaje parecían perderse..."


Aquí os dejo las fotos y la canción que me inspiraron a hacer este Drarry, espero que os guste, darle una oportunidad ;) amo a estos chicos, me parecen la pareja slash más sexy! junto con Merthur of course...

las fotitos de nuestro draco: Tom felton Drama Magazine

la canción que me inspiró: Andrea - NAi - Velik 2011 (Provokator Official Remix)

WARNING: muy PUTESCA la cancioncita, a vuestra elección dejo escucharla…si no cualquiera bien calentita servirá para ponerle a nuestro Dragón musiquita xd

* * *

><p>Harry entró en aquel salón, olía a sexo, drogas y a quien sabe cuántas cosas más… El chico nunca hubiera imaginado que Voldemort y sus mortífagos se dedicaran a esto.<p>

"Malditos cerdos hijos de puta…" pensó mirando la espantosa escena de dos mortífagos borrachos follando sin parar en una esquina, los demás estaban todos haciendo un gran círculo viendo no sé qué cosa que Harry supuso que debería ser muy interesante porque estaban embobados bailando al son de esa incitante música que sonaba.

Entonces Harry lo vio, él estaba bailando sensualmente vestido con un sexy pantalón rojo y una gran cantidad de collares adornaban su torso desnudo, manchas de sangre llenaban su cuerpo y sus ojos azules ensombrecidos por el maquillaje parecían perderse con la música, Draco Malfoy estaba realmente apetecible con ese disfraz…

"Pero… ¿qué coño estoy pensando?" Harry entonces recordó la razón por la que había ido a aquel antro, para poder ver con sus propios ojos donde se encontraba Voldemort y su panda de asesinos, ya había cumplido su misión asique pensó que era suficiente y que debía irse pero esa música le atraía y Malfoy bailaba de una forma tan seductora…

"Oh, joder" se quejó al notar que su cuerpo estaba despertando "joder…" Malfoy en esos momentos estaba contoneando sus caderas al ritmo de la música y sus ojos miraban deseosos a uno de los mortífagos que le admiraba con verdadera lujuria, se acercó a él clavándole esa mirada y a Harry, que se encontraba justo al lado ocultado por la capa de invisibilidad le dio un vuelco el corazón y algo más bajo sus pantalones…

"Esa puta mirada…"

Entonces el príncipe de Slytherin se alejó dejando a aquel hombre casi sin aliento y más caliente de lo nunca había estado en su vida, Draco siguió bailando en el centro del salón y Harry ya no podía aguantar más, observaba como gotas de sudor bajaban por su torso desnudo y esa mirada…parecía que realmente estaba disfruntando con la situación de aquel hombre…

"Maldito cabrón calienta pollas…" pensó Harry "le voy a dar una lección para que aprenda a no dejar a la gente así"

Se acercó lentamente ocultado por la capa y le susurró al oído:

- Malfoy…

El dragón se pegó un susto de muerte al escuchar su nombre, miró hacia atrás para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz pero no vio nada. Entonces Harry le apuntó con la varita en la espalda:

-Muévete cerdo si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo-.

Draco obedeció y comenzó a girar suavemente sus caderas preso del miedo…

-Potter…

-Sí…soy yo Malfoy- casi gimió Harry al sentir al dragón tan cerca.

-Ven aquí…- le tiró del collar y lo puso de espaldas a él entonces su pene ya suficientemente erecto rozó el culo de Malfoy…Harry estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba escuchando esa maldita música y notando el roce de la piel del estúpido engreído idiota Malfoy pero que en esos momentos ese rubio lo estaba poniendo más cachondo de lo que nunca jamás había estado en su puta vida…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Potter?-escupió el rubio con su letal voz arrastrando las palabras.

-Shhhhh…no hables imbécil o descubrirán que estoy aquí…

-Cuando el señor tenebroso se entere de que estás aquí te matará sin pensarlo dos veces idiota cara rajada…

-No va a enterarse porque si lo llamas te mato- le amenazó el moreno clavándole la varita en las costillas-entonces el dragón sonrió, dios que sonrisa tenía era tan bonita y tan jodidamente sexy…maldito…

-¿Tú matarme a mí Potter? No creo que fueras capaz…

-¿Ah no? Y ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Malfoy?

-Que estás jodidamente enamorado de mi Potter, que en el colegio me mirabas con lujuria cada vez que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos y que te pongo más caliente que cualquiera de tus noviecitas de tres al cuarto te ha puesto en tu puta vida…

Harry calló, calló porque sabía que Draco tenía razón, siempre le había vuelto loco el muy cabrón y ese deseo lo sofocaba en su cama masturbándose pensando en que ese maldito rubio le follaba duro y fuerte, en que le clavaba esa mirada, en que se la chupaba y se corría en su maldita y preciosa boca.

-Sigue bailando- ordenó Harry, Draco obedeció.

-Te noto un poco caliente Potter-dijo rozando su culo entre las piernas y Harry se estremeció-.

-¿En qué te has convertido Draco?¿En la puta de Voldelmort y todos sus secuaces?

Draco se giró

-¡Maldito bastardo sangre sucia!

-Shhhhhh- le susurró Harry y agarró fuertemente la polla de Draco en su mano

-Ahhhhhhh, joder Potter…

-Si eso es lo que quiero Malfoy, quiero joderte tan lento y tan profundo que te quede en la puta memoria toda tu miserable vida… muévete- dijo y llevó a Malfoy empujándole lentamente hacia una de las esquinas del salón que estaba desierta, cuando los mortífagos vieron que su bailarín se marchaba algunos maldijeron con fastidio pero presos de la droga y la bebida siguieron cada uno a lo suyo y pronto olvidaron al chico que en esos momentos estaba siendo agarrado por Harry en la oscuridad del salón.

-No puedes desaparecerte aquí Potter si es lo que pretendes…

-No. No es lo que pretendo…- entonces Harry levantó su capa de invisibilidad y tapó con ella también a Draco.

El rubio al ver la cara de su mayor enemigo le agarró fuertemente del cuello

-Sucio bastardo Potter- escupió

-Ven aquí- tomó al príncipe del collar y lo besó tan agresivamente que le hizo sangre en los labios

-¿Qué coño haces puto maricón?

-Lo que tú has querido hacerme siempre Draco, reconócelo…

-¿Qué? Has perdido completamente la chaveta Potter…

¿Sí?-Harry volvió a besar al dragón, esta vez suavemente hasta que este por fin se dio por vencido y desató su lengua buscando la de Harry, metiéndosela hasta dentro

-Cómemela Malfoy

-¿Qué?

-¿Me vas a decir ahora que no lo has hecho ya? Seguro que te has tirado y se la has chupado a algún puto mortífago amigo tuyo…

Draco se quedó callado pero no íba a ceder, una cosa es que Harry le volviera completamente loco y otra muy distinta era rebajarse a él de esa manera…

-No

-Venga no me jodas Malfoy

-No pienso hacerlo

¿Ah no?- el moreno apuntó con su varita al rubio, le bajó los pantalones por detrás y le introdujo el objeto

-¿Qué coño haces cabrón?

-No pararé hasta que me la chupes Malfoy…

Entonces el príncipe se puso de rodillas desabrochó el pantalón de Harry y comenzó a lamerle la polla de arriba abajo lentamente…

Harry notaba que estaba en el infierno y en el paraíso a la vez, veía ese cabello rubio subiendo y bajando por su hombría

-Ohhhhhh Dios… ¿quién coño te ha enseñado Malfoy?

El rubio le dedicó una seductora sonrisa y siguió con su trabajo hasta que Harry no pudo más, él siempre había soñado con esto, con que el mismísimo príncipe de Slytherin se la chupaba, había soñado que estaban juntos en cualquier lugar, pero unidos y en un mundo que no fuera la mierda que Voldemort y sus mortífagos habían creado pero volviendo a la realidad vio donde se encontraba, vio que el hombre al que amaba era uno de ellos y que nunca podrían ser felices porque su destinos estaban malditos…entonces cogió a Draco de la barbilla poniéndolo a su altura y le abrazó comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente

-¿Qué coño me has hecho Malfoy? Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti… te necesito conmigo, quiero, quiero que nos marchemos lejos de aquí

-Ya te he dicho que eso no puede ser Harry… -contestó Draco bajando ahora la mirada- nadie puede desaparecerse de esta mansión y yo… esta es mi vida…

- ¿Tu vida? ¿Esta puta mierda?

-Sí, no tengo elección Harry, estoy a merced del señor tenebroso- dijo apretándose el brazo donde tenía tatuada la marca tenebrosa- pero… antes de que te vayas podemos terminar lo que empezamos… además él no está aquí hoy…

Entonces Draco besó a su amante, lo besó deseando que todas sus palabras se hicieran realidad algún día, pensando que algún día derrotarían al Voldemort y al fin podría ser feliz y llevar una vida normal… miró hacia sus ojos verdes y comenzó a desnudarse lentamente

-Pero ¿qué?

-Hazme el amor Harry

El moreno se quedó estupefacto al ver al rubio desnudándose pero rápidamente obedeció a su príncipe y bajándose también los pantalones lo comenzó a besar por todo el torso desnudo, por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su entrada y entonces lo hizo, introdujo su lengua y Draco vio todas las estrellas del firmamento juntas…

-Ohhhhh por Merlin….

El moreno puso al rubio de rodillas y comenzó a entrar sus dedos lentamente hasta que creyó que el dragón estaría ya preparado entonces hizo un hechizo lubricador y su polla entró en el príncipe fuerte y firmemente

-Dios que sensación…

-Aggggggg-se quejaba Draco de dolor hasta que las embestidas de Harry comenzaron a convertirse en placer, un intenso placer mezclado con dolor que jamás había sentido…

Los chicos siguieron así durante un rato, Harry embistiendo a Draco y los dos gimiendo con las miradas perdidas en la oscuridad del deseo y la lujuria… hasta que Harry se corrió dentro de él y Draco ayudado por su mano hizo lo mismo desplomándose junto a su amante.

La capa de invisibilidad todavía los tapaba, los dos acurrucados uno sobre el otro respirando con dificultad a causa del gran orgasmo que acababan de tener.

Cuando a Harry se le pasó un poco se puso en pie y abrochándose los pantalones miró a su amante:

-Te amo Draco, siempre te he amado y conseguiré sacarte de aquí aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida.

El príncipe se levantó y acariciándole el rostro suavemente a Harry le dijo:

-Siempre tan valiente mi león…pero hay cosas que ni tú puedes cambiar…aún así yo estaré siempre aquí pensando en ti hasta el final de mis días.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer mi fic! Algún review? pleaseeee? ;)<p> 


End file.
